A station may establish a wireless connection to a wireless communications network using a variety of different hardware and software. During the connection with the network, the station may be configured with a specification or schedule in which information may be received to determine wireless properties such as channel estimation, time tracking loop, frequency tracking loop, etc. The information may further indicate grants in which data packets may be uplinked or downlinked. Also while connected to the network, the station may execute an application in which data is transmitted. Specifically, the data may be converted into data packets for the transmission. However, the transmission of the data packets must be configured according to the specification and the received information.